


I'll Always Find You

by LaurenKing, MinightRose



Series: Our RP's [1]
Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My OC - Freeform, SO, Soulmates, but its literaly an rp we did, its something, my friends oc, theres like no actual UT characters in here but hey, this reads kinda weird, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenKing/pseuds/LaurenKing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinightRose/pseuds/MinightRose
Summary: A look into the past lives of a set of soulmates though out their lives, the current set wonder if soulmates are real or not. SHit summary, but hey, whatever right?





	I'll Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

> MR: Ok, so this is literally an RP that me and my friend did on Tumblr, but since she deactivated her blog, i decided to post them here with her permission cause I enjoyed rereading them alot. 
> 
> \---
> 
> LK: So, there's a lot of context needed to make this make sense... which is far too much to summarize here. Basically, it's a cute little soulmate drabble between two OCs of ours. I hope you enjoy!

_ Life after life, they find each other, fall in love, and die. Such is the circle of life. Yet their lives were filled with drama and tragedy, as if it was a trade off for always finding each other. _

_ Eternal soulmates are such a rare thing. Yet they exist, and those two were the perfect example. They were not always a boy and a girl, a skeleton and a girl. They have been boys, girls, or neither. But they always found each other and loved each other. _

 

_ The first time it happened they were gods. He was the God of the Moon, she was the Goddess of the Sun. They met, became closer and fell in love during the eclipses. They couldn’t be more different yet they were perfect together. It was by no means the hardest life. The Sun and Moon had little to worry over, but little to care for either. No, it was far from the hardest, but far from the easiest. The Moon lived for eclipses. For the brief moments of pure sunlight gracing him with her love. _

_ The first time it was ended by her. She had turned into a supernova, and on their final day he was with her. They both crying, saying they would find each other no matter what. Their love surpassed time and space itself, they WOULD find each other again. They died together. Even if the Moon had lived, the part of him that mattered would have died that day. She died and took the entire solar system with her. _

 

_ The second time they met was in Egypt, and was also full of hardship. He was a prince, pale from days and nights locked away, and she was a servant, tanned a beautiful golden-brown by the sun’s rays. They locked eyes and fell for each other again. And so he had bought her, loved her, tried to give her everything he could. But holding the deed to her life somehow made him deeply ashamed, tinting their moments together with doubt. Did she do what she did out of love, or duty? _

_ Only days after setting her free, the day she chose to stay, they had been forced to wither away in each other’s arms. They died together, her position was too low below him to be even considered a person. Despite that, they died holding hands as the poison in their bodies worked it’s magic. _

 

_ In this life, you may know them as Midnight and Green. Such a sweet couple. It seems that this time, they have caught a small break in the tragedy. _

 

Midnight chuckles and looks at Green as the movie ends. “Do you believe that’s real? That soulmates really exist?”

 

_ The next time they were nobles of England, from two rival families, like a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Of course, they died together, as the story goes. _

_ The next, they were mental patients at an asylum. She kept him as sane as she could. They were both stabbed trying to protect each other in a riot. Together, they died. _

_ Then they were a pair of enemy spies who should have rarely crossed paths in the field, let along recognized each other, but still they did. They always made sure to shoot a little to the left with matching grins when they got in firefights. They died on the ocean, sinking with the supposedly unsinkable ship. Neither one would let go of each other. So they died together. _

_ Then they were enemies again, this time in the trenches. They weren’t supposed to fall in love, and when the gunshots started they tried and failed not to keep an eye on each other, tried not to sigh in relief when they got out of it alright. Except for that last time, fatally wounded because both of them saw their enemy’s uniform before their lover’s face. They embraced for the first and last time then, dying together. _

 

_ It went on, over and over. _

 

“… Soulmates?” Green replies. He  _ had  _ thought about it a few times. “Nyeh heh, well, if there is such a thing, I already know who mine is.” He nuzzles her neck, planting a small, tender kiss there.

_ They were always together, if one existed so did the other, they were so close that in one life they were born as twins. They always looked out for each other, cared for each other. If one was crying the other would find out why. If they slept in different bunks, one would move and share the bed with the other, cuddling in their sleep. They loved each other deeply, over protective of each other, even in the most desperate of situations. _

_ That life came to a stop as the twins were reuniting, after a week apart. They had been pursuing different lifestyles, trying to pick the colleges that would best fit them. She was a rising pop star, almost guaranteed fame, he was an actor, great at theater and drama. _

_ He waited for her plane to come in with a huge sign and a bear, knowing she would love it. And she did, his arms were the first she ran into. It was if her lover wasn’t there. She hugged him, kissed his cheeks and hugged him again. They chatted and she greeted everyone else with hugs and kisses, less enthusiastic than her brother’s. _

_ It struck them as they were crossing the crosswalk, a drunk driver came barreling down the road, their target was her. He pushed her to the side and got hit head on but it was too late, the car had struck her too. They laid side by side, their hands extended, reaching for each other. The bear laid face down in their blood. _

_ They were born together and they died together. They say twins were lovers who died in a separate life. _

 

Mid blushes and kisses him. “I think I know as well, ya bone head. If I did have a soulmate, I’m already engaged to him.” She giggles and grabs another handful of popcorn, eating it.

_ They lived together, they died together. That was how it went. _

_ In another life, they only talked over the internet. They browsed in the same circles, recognizing each other’s usernames but never messaging each other. Then, one night, she sent him a meme she thought he would enjoy. And like that, they were chatting every night, supporting each other, and slowly, over ten years of talking with nothing but text and memes, fell in love. It took another five years for them to organize to meet each other, using the tired old ‘meeting right between our two houses’. Of course, when they calculated that, it landed them in the middle of the ocean, so they changed to destination to a truck stop near her house. The meeting went well, ad they shared their first kiss. People say you see fireworks when you first kiss the one you love. They just saw fire, as an explosion outside took their lives. _

_ Sometimes, they didn’t live together. But they always died together. Always. _

 

He chuckles, holding her hand and watching their rings glinting dimly in the light from the TV. There is no light from the window, since they had stayed up to watch a late-night movie together.

_ In their lives, they always found each other. One time she had quite literally run into him, running away from her bullies in elementary school. He stood up for her and told them to leave her alone. She was so grateful that later that week she had brought him a piece of cake and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Their friendship blossomed from there. _

_ If anyone was messing with her, he would make sure they never made the same mistake, and she would do it for him as well. They survived together through elementary school all the way up to high school. _

_ Their only falling out was when a girl had asked him out as a joke. She kept telling him that it was a trap, he shouldn’t go, she wasn’t worth it. He refused to listen, saying if she don’t like it then she could leave, see if he cared. _

_ She did, she left his room, his house, saying she never wanted to see him hurt. Later that week, he was left stranded in the restaurant, waiting for the other girl. He almost left, feeling hurt and disappointed. He lost her, he’d lost his childhood friend… _

_ But she came instead of the other girl, she smiled at him after sitting across from him. _

_ In senior year he asked her to prom, and there he asked her to be his girlfriend. She said yes both times. _

_ The next time he would ask her something would be the last. It was their three year anniversary, both were drunk and giggling, having a picnic near a popular cliff for tourists. He knelt down and pulled out a ring, asking her to be his. She wept and said yes, kissing him and clinging to him. He smiled and slid the ring on, elated that she said yes. They started dancing, happy that everything in their lives was going right. But he misstepped and started to fall, she tried to pull him back but ended up falling as well. _

_ Even in death they don’t wish to be apart, they still had yet to die separately. _

 

She giggles and tosses a piece of popcorn at him, sticking her tongue out. “You’re such a sap you know? Hehe you’re so cute though~♡” She couldn’t be more grateful that she’s here with someone she loves, and who truly loves her back.

Everything is perfect…


End file.
